I want to spread my wings
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: AU. Yachiru has always been a fan of her idol Shinigami, and one day he actually turns up on her doorstep, Yachiru only has a week to spend with her idol, does she use that time wisely, or will it turn out like he never been there at all? HitsuChiru! RR!


Sandra: This is an AU fic this time, it came to me when I woke up and I think it's pretty cool, so if you guys read it I hope you enjoy it!

HitsuChiru everyone!

Again, I apologise for the OOC, but there will definitely be OOC in this fic because well, it's AU. Hehe, enjoy!

As the blue sky turned dark, night time over taking day, stars glistening the sky, people getting ready for bed, or preparing what they need for the next day ahead of them, there was one person who was lying on her bedroom floor, pyjama clad, full of energy, reading a magazine and humming to the hypnotising voice coming from her stereo.

The girl flipped the pages happily, swinging her legs in time to the song until she came to a page with a certain person on it; she sighed and rolled onto her back, hugging the magazine.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, getting up she went to her desk and picked up the electronic, pressing yes.

"Moshi, moshi?" She answered into the phone.

"Yachiru-chan?" Another voice asked.

"Renji-chan!" Yachiru squealed down her phone, jumping onto her bed, magazine still in hand.

"Should've known you would still be awake, listening to that album again?" Renji laughed down the phone at his best friend's antics.

"Mou, there's nothing wrong with listening to Shinigami-sama!" Yachiru pouted, looking at the image of the said 'Shinigami' in the magazine, she sighed again.

"Chibi, you are so obsessed." Renji teased the little girl, calling her by the nickname he gave her.

"Mou, Renji! Stop calling me that! It's not MY fault I'm short!" Yachiru complained cutely, Renji jus laughed some more. Yachiru pouted, and then laughed with her best friend.

Once the laughing calmed down, Yachiru started up another conversation.

"Ne, Renji-chan?" She started, looking intensely at the picture in front of her at the singer she adored.

"Nani?" Renji asked.

"Do you think I'd ever get to meet Shinigami-sama?" Yachiru asked, tracing her finger over the image of the said idol in the picture, on stage, microphone in hand, giving their all to the audience.

"Maybe. Hey, you never know, Shinigami might decide to do a concert here in Tokyo." Renji reassured the girl, knowing her obsession with the Japanese singer for so long.

"The one time Shinigami-sama did perform in Tokyo and I had chicken pox, and you know Shinigami-sama doesn't perform at the same venue twice. Shinigami-sama is an international superstar!" Yachiru exclaimed sadly, remembering the time when she was 14, Shinigami was going to perform his debut in Tokyo, and she was so excited to finally be able to see her idol live, but she caught the chicken pox. It's been 2 years since that time, and she never had the chance to meet her idol.

"It's okay Yachiru-chan, who knows, Shinigami might come back to Japan, I mean, Shinigami did originally come from here, so maybe there might be another performance soon." Renji said, feeling sorry for his best friend, knowing that the chance of another Shinigami performance in Tokyo was very unlikely.

"Renji-chan, it's okay, you don't have to cheer me up..." Yachiru said, smiling at her best friends effort, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Yachiru sighed.

"Ne, Renji-chan, I'll talk to you tomorrow ne, someone's at the door." Yachiru said.

"Okay, but at this hour? I think you should be careful, ne Yachiru-chan." Renji said, voice filled with concern.

"It's ok Renji-chan, you know me." Yachiru giggled, Renji smirked.

"Oh, yeah, how can I forget? You may not be able to meet Shinigami the idol, but you sure do act like a REAL Shinigami when you have to." Renji laughed.

"Un, okay, I'm going now, ja ne Renji-chan! Oyasumi." Yachiru said, Renji replied back with the same and both cut off.

Suddenly the knock on the door came again. Yachiru got up, and headed for the front door, at this hour, her guardian and founder Zaraki Kenpachi was asleep. Then again, who would expect someone to come to the door at…1:00 in the middle of the night.

Kusajishi Yachiru, age 16, was once an orphan; she did not know who her parents were, because at merely a few months of age, she was abandoned at the doorstep of the Temple/Inn which she lived in now. The owner of the Temple/Inn was by a man known as Zaraki Kenpachi. To Yachiru, Zaraki was like an older brother, almost like a father too, because he took her in and raised her like she was his own child. To her, Zaraki Kenpachi was her saviour, her friend and family.

Finally reaching the door, she opened it, and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Gomen, my car broke down, and there doesn't seem to be any other residences around, and from the sign outside, it seems that this place is an inn, would it be alright to stay for the night?" Asked a young female, Yachiru tried to utter some words from her mouth, but she didn't know what to say, right in front of her was her beloved idol, Shinigami.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?" The other female asked again, Yachiru tried to say something, but was snapped out of her faze by another voice from behind her.

"Yachiru, who's at the door? I mean, you just won't sleep at this hour and insist on listening to that album over and over again, making it hard for me to sleep, and then you go answer the door and just stand there." Came the voice of Zaraki Kenpachi who descended the stairs.

Zaraki looked at the frozen girl in front of him now, then to the people in front of her.

"Well, well, well, this is interesting, who would have thought your idol would turn up on our doorstep one day, na, Yachiru?" Zaraki teased, smirk on his face, his left eye which didn't have an eye patch over it had a certain gleam of humour in it.

"It…It…it's…really…Shinigami…Sama…" Yachiru managed to finally utter, before fainting.

'It's really Shinigami-sama; I finally met Shinigami-sama! Shinigami-sama turned up on my doorstep…' Was the last thought that passed through Yachiru's mind, before she truly blacked out.

Yachiru opened her eyes slowly to look at her surroundings; she was back in her room again.

'I knew it, it was just a dream.' She thought, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she went to the bathroom and washed, all the while thinking 'Just a dream…it's not fair'.

When she got to her room, she changed into her red and white robes, before proceeding to her morning chores of sweeping the grounds, then making breakfast for the guests.

As she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Zaraki was already preparing the tables in the dining room. He looked up at the small girl who looked distracted. He smirked and continued the preparations.

Yachiru stared at her reflection in the water as she filled the pot with water.

'Baka, course it was a dream, why on earth would Shinigami-sama be on YOUR doorstep anyway to begin with.' She thought to herself, she conked her head several times with her fists before continuing with breakfast, pushing aside her thoughts.

"Ohayo gozaimasu mina!" Yachiru cheered as she walked through the dining room door with bowls and plates on her arms and head. She smiled brightly at all the guests of the Zaraki Temple Inn, giving each guest a "good morning" and giving them their breakfast, then heading back into the kitchen for the next batch of food for another table.

Finally she reached the table far back next to the window and handed laid the food down on the table.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Yachiru chirped brightly at the guests, two heads turned towards her, suddenly Yachiru felt her heart stop.

'Shinigami-sama!' Ran through her mind.

"Ah, you're the girl who answered the door last night. Are you alright?" The female asked, looking at the girl's now tinted red face.

"I…uh…I…" Yachiru was at a loss of words, it wasn't a dream.

"Yachiru, stop standing there and eat your breakfast and get ready for school." Zaraki said, laying out the breakfast for himself and Yachiru. Yachiru blinked, nodded and ran to her room and got changed into her school uniform.

"I can't believe it…Shinigami-sama is here! HERE!" She cheered, grabbing her school bag and running down the stairs, once she reached the dining room, she noticed her idol was gone. She sighed, then took a seat with Zaraki.

"Oi, don't look so down Yachiru, your idol isn't leaving for another week." Zaraki said, not looking up from his food, Yachiru's eyes glistened.

"Really? Ken-chan! Your not lying to me are you?" Yachiru exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Turns out he needed a break, time for inspiration or something, or so the other person said anyway." Zaraki said, drinking his soup. Yachiru was in shock, she had her idol under the same roof as her for a whole week.

"Now stop gaping and get going, your going to be late." Zaraki said, the girl blinked then looked at the clock.

"AH! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET RENJI-CHAN!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, hugging Zaraki before she left. The man shook his head.

Running down the streets, Yachiru finally spotted a red haired male leaning against the wall, school bag in hand. Jumping onto the male and hugging him tight, she cheered, "Renji-chan!"

"Yachiru-chan! You're late!" The male, known as Renji said, glaring down at his best friend.

"Gomen, I was really busy this morning." She said, riding on her best friend's back who gave her a piggy back ride to school.

"You owe me." He said, laughing, she smiled, "Whatever."

"So what's got you in such a happy mood this morning?" The male asked, Yachiru grinned.

"You'll never guess!" She said.

"What? Shinigami all of a sudden appeared on your doorstep?" Renji replied jokingly.

Yachiru gasped. "How…how did you know?" She asked.

"Because I'm psychic." Renji said, then laughed. "No, seriously, what is it?"

"You just said it baka!" Yachiru said, conking Renji on the head.

"WHAT!" Renji exclaimed, not looking where he was going, therefore crashing into a lamppost in front of him, falling backwards on his bottom, Yachiru landed on her feet.

"Shinigami-sama is staying at my Inn!" She cheered, Renji blinked a few times.

"You're not kidding are you?" She asked, picking himself up off the ground and dusting off his clothes. Yachiru shook her head, a big smile on her face.

"I'm so excited!" She cheered, hugging her best friend who hugged her back.

Getting back on Renji's back, the two made their way to school, all the way Yachiru explaining what happened.

"Woah, aren't you lucky?" Renji said, letting down the smaller girl who was practically 2/3 his height.

Yachiru nodded and bounced into school. Realising her best friend was not following, she turned back and looked at the stand still male.

"Come on Renji-chan! We're going to be late!" She called, Renji blinked and nodded.

Abarai Renji, age 16, has known Yachiru since elementary school, they've been best friends ever since, he had red hair which was tied in a ponytail and a tattoo on his forehead which he was quite fond of. Renji was a friendly and loyal guy, but was scary if he wanted to be. The only person he would never hurt would be Yachiru.

"Renji-chan, you slow poke! Come on!" Yachiru said, grabbing Renji's hand and dragging him into the school building.

"For a Chibi, you sure are strong." Renji joked, Yachiru kicked his shin. Renji yelped and glared at the smaller girl, then grinned and ruffled her short pink hair.

"You're too cute to stay mad at, damn Chibi." He said, Yachiru grinned and stuck her tongue out.

All throughout the day, Yachiru was distracted, and who else would be occupying her mind than her favourite idol.

She sighed, watching the clock tick ever so slowly, as if time was taunting her, not letting her go home and seeing her idol. Every second felt like an hour to her. Until finally, the bell rung indicating school was over, Renji was about to walk over to Yachiru and ask to walk her home, when suddenly, she ran past him at the speed of light, bits of loose paper flying up behind her. Renji watched in surprised then sighed and shook his head.

Yachiru finally made it home in break neck speed, she panted, trying to catch her breath, straightening out her clothes and hair, she made her way in.

She didn't see her idol in the dining room area, or the living room area and sighed, she ran home as quick as she could, taking all short cuts through alleys, jumping over fences, running through bushes, jus so she could come home, but her idol was no where around. Heading up the stairs when suddenly she bumped into someone, looking up, her eyes widened, her cheeks tinted red.

"Daijoubou?" The other person asked, Yachiru was at a loss for words.

"Shi…shi…Shinigami-sama…" Yachiru finally said out, and bowed.

"S…s…sorry I bumped…into you." She said nervously, a feeling she never felt before, she was always confident and hyper with whatever she was doing, performing on stage, giving a speech, even during competitions, she never felt nervous at all, now, her idol that she adored was right before her, and she was nervous.

"It's okay." Came the reply, she looked up into the eyes of the Shinigami, and she gasped. In real life, these pair of eyes was ten times more mesmerising than in the pictures and posters.

"Um…you have a twig in your hair." Suddenly a pair of warm hands reached out to the pink hair and pulled out the said twig.

"Arigatou." Yachiru said, suddenly feeling a little calmer than earlier.

"There you are!" Came a female voice, Yachiru looked up and saw the female from earlier and the one who was talking to her at the doorstep.

"Honestly, can't I go anywhere without you Hinamori?" Shinigami asked the girl.

"What if one of your fans saw you, then who's going to save you then?" The girl known as Hinamori said.

"But…" The idol looked defeated, Yachiru looked at the pair then an idea popped into her head.

"WAH look at that!" She pointed behind the two, both of them turned their heads to see what it was. At that moment, Yachiru grabbed her idols hand and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Oi! Matte!" Hinamori said, about to run after them, but they were long gone.

When Yachiru finally stopped, she was still on the temple grounds, jus far away from the actual Inn.

"Ne, Shinigami-sama, daijoubou?" She asked the idol, he breathed and then smiled at her.

"I'm good, thanks." The idol replied.

"Um…Shinigami-sama…Ken-chan told me you were on a break right now, how come?" Yachiru asked curiously, smile on her face.

"You don't have to call me that." The idol said, Yachiru blinked.

"Like you said, I'm on a break, so therefore I'm not Shinigami." The idol said, looking at his surroundings.

"But…"

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, nice to meet you. What's your name?" The idol said, outstretching his hand. Yachiru blinked then smiled brightly.

"My name's Kusajishi Yachiru, people call me Yachiru, nice to meet you too Hitsugaya-sama." She said, taking the hand.

"Iie, Hitsugaya-kun will be fine." He said smiling, Yachiru blushed and nodded, her idol was actually talking to her, the one she wanted to meet from so long.

"So Yachiru-san, I hear from Zaraki-san that your one of my fans?" Toushirou said, as he started walking, Yachiru jogged over and walked beside him.

"Yeah, I've been your fan since the beginning, I love your music, I got every one of your albums, posters, magazines, interviews, and even your live concert DVD's." Yachiru exclaimed proudly, Toushirou blinked, and sweat dropped.

'She really is a fan.' He thought, looking at her smiling face, he couldn't help but smile.

"But…when you had a concert in Japan, I was going to come, but I got the chicken pox, so I couldn't make it." She said sadly, looking at the floor. Toushirou looked at the girl's sad expression.

'She makes it sound like the worst thing that has happened to her…' He placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Maybe next time." He said, Yachiru's hopes suddenly shot up.

"You mean, you might have another concert here in Tokyo?" She asked, Toushirou blinked, then shrugged.

"Maybe." He answered, not wanting to crush the girls dream.

"This is a nice place." Toushirou said, trying to change the subject.

"Yup, Ken-chan and I run it together." Yachiru answered, patting her chest in a proud manner.

"Just the two of you?" Toushirou asked in surprise.

"Yup, at first it was jus Ken-chan by himself, then when I grew up, it was us two." The girl replied, now leading the two of them towards the fish pond.

"Is he your brother? Or Family?" Toushirou asked, copying the girl by taking a seat on one of the rock near the pond.

"Family…you could say that…" She started, looking deeply into the water.

"I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby, and Ken-chan took me in and raised me and took care of me. So yeah, I could say he's my family." She said, smiling brightly at the idol, but at that moment, Hitsugaya Toushirou wasn't Shinigami, her idol, but Hitsugaya Toushirou, a regular guy that she's talking to.

Toushirou nodded and looked at the fishes swimming around in the pond.

"I'm sorry." He said, Yachiru shook her head, "No, there's no need to be sorry." She said, Toushirou watched her smile happily, 'How can she be so happy? Knowing that her parents abandoned her.' He thought.

"Yachiru!" Yachiru blinked and looked behind her and ran over to the owner of the voice.

"Ken-chan!" She cheered, jumping onto the man's shoulder and sitting there.

"Your slacking off, it's time to clean the temple." Zaraki said, Yachiru pouted.

"Mou, I wasn't slacking Ken-chan! Hitsugaya-kun needed to get away so I helped him out." Yachiru said, but as soon as she said that, another voice yelled over.

"There you are!" And in stormed Hinamori who went right over to Toushirou.

"Mou, Shiro-chan, we're on a break so that you can find inspiration for your next song!" Hinamori said, standing before Toushirou.

"That's what I'm doing, taking a break so that I can find inspiration. You don't have to keep telling me, your acting just like the manager." Toushirou said, muttering the last few words.

"Well, I can't help it if your manager is my father and he told me to help you. You're the one who chose to become an idol anyway; you know you have to…"

"Okay, okay, let's go back inside Hinamori." Toushirou said to the girl, leaving for the Inn.

As the two Temple/Inn owners watched the pair disappear into the building, Yachiru sighed.

"I feel sorry for Hitsugaya-kun. He seems to really have it tough."

"Well, you'll have it tough if you don't get changed and clean the temple." Zaraki said, smirking at the girl on his shoulder, making his way back to the building too, pink haired chibi still on his shoulder.

As Yachiru didn't finish cleaning the temple before it was time to prepare dinner, she had to continue her chores after dinner too, she there she was, in the temple, sitting on the piece of horizontal wood that held up the bell as she wiped the golden piece of metal happily, humming a track from Shinigami's album.

"…I want to be free, but I can't seem to open my wings.

I want to breathe; I'm suffocating, hallucinating,

Let me out, I want to be free…" Sang a familiar voice, Yachiru stopped her humming and looked down to the ground where she saw Toushirou standing there looking up at her.

"Yo." He said, giving her a small wave.

"Hi…hi…Hitsugaya-kun…? What are you doing here?" Suddenly, all her nerves came rushing back again.

"I was just strolling around…"

"More like running away from Hinamori-san." Yachiru joked, Toushirou laughed.

"You caught me, but I heard someone humming one of my songs, so I came in here and found you." He said.

"Ohh." Yachiru said, wiping the bell once more before jumping off the piece of wood and landed on her feet graciously. Toushirou was in shock.

"Your pretty gutsy, jumping off from that high." He said, Yachiru laughed and shrugged.

"Betsuni." She answered. She walked over to the desk where the pot to plant incenses were and wiped it.

"Why are you on a break Hitsugaya-kun?" Yachiru asked, still cleaning happily.

"Well…I just needed a break from all that, and plus I need to write a new song, so this break will give me a chance to work on that." He said.

"Then, you shouldn't really slack off Hitsugaya-kun." Yachiru said, moving onto the Buddha that sat high and mighty. Toushirou looked at the girl, and raised an eyebrow. Just then it's as if she can see his confusion as she continued.

"It's good to take a break every now and then, but you shouldn't avoid your work like that. Hinamori-san was helping you so you wouldn't slack off. I mean sure it must be hard work being a world wide famous singer, but if you push your work to one side, the temptation of not doing it will be even more, so instead of jus taking a break, try working at the same time too. Like me, even though I'm working right now, at the same time, I'm having a break, because I'm enjoying myself by humming your songs and making it fun." Yachiru said turning her head and tilting it slightly, smiling at the idol before continuing to clean the Buddha.

Toushirou contemplated what the girl said and smiled and nodded. 'She does have a point.'

"Ne, it's getting late now Hitsugaya-kun, you should be getting back to the Inn." Yachiru said, wiping the head of the Buddha.

"What about you?" Toushirou asked, watching the pink haired girl wiping away happily.

"I'll be fine, once I'm finished, I'm gonna go feed the fishes, and then I got to do my homework." Yachiru said, wiping the Buddha's arm.

"You go ahead, you don't want Hinamori-san to be mad at you. I know how it is when your best friend gets mad at you, you'll regret it." She grinned up at him; Toushirou blushed, and nodded, bowing, then leaving.

Never has a girl, except Hinamori, has looked at him and genuinely told him that he was wrong or that he shouldn't do something. Not since he became Shinigami, no one ever disagreed with him. It was weird, and actually pretty nice. Considering Yachiru was one of his fans, it's a surprise.

"But she's different." He smiled to himself.

Yachiru finally finished cleaning the Buddha, making him nice and sparkly, she picked up her stuff and left the temple and walked back towards the Inn.

'Mou, Hitsugaya-kun is so different to how to magazines portray him, they make him seem so cool and so untouchable, but in reality, he may be cool but he's really nice and pretty normal to me.' She thought, smiling happily as she skipped into the Inn and placing down her equipment, picking up the fish food and making her way out to the pond.

'He's quite a nice guy and acts quite mature for someone his age, maybe that's why he's got white hair?' She thought, then giggled to herself as she threw some food in, then making her way back in.

'Plus he's pretty short for someone the same age as me, I mean even Renji-chan is taller than him, and Renji-chan is just an average height for 16 year old boys.' Yachiru continued her thoughts as she soaked in the bath.

'But one thing the magazines did get right though, he really is a great singer.' She thought finally as she changed into her pyjamas, remembering Toushirou singing the tune she was humming whilst cleaning the bell.

She turned on her stereo and played one of Shinigami's, or now to her, one of Hitsugaya Toushirou's more calming songs.

Opening her window beside her bed, she looked out to the night sky and sighed, suddenly, she imagined a pair of green/teal eyes that took her breath away that evening. "Hitsugaya-kun." She whispered into the night sky, when suddenly a knock came on her door.

"Hai, I'm coming." She called, walking over to the door, opening it to realise it was the guy whose voice was blaring through her speakers.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Nani?" She asked, surprised, but also happy to see her idol.

"Sorry to bother you, but you said you was going to do your homework, and seeing as I need some ideas for my new song, maybe I can join you and help me think of something?" He asked, Yachiru was surprised, all her dreams have come true now. She allowed the male to enter her room, he smiled and stepped past, taking a seat on her chair. Yachiru closed her door and bounced over to her table, picking up her homework and jumped on her bed, laying things out before she began.

"You wasn't lying when you said you had all my albums and posters." Toushirou commented, looking all around him at his own image.

"Hehe…" Yachiru laughed, blushing a little. Just then she noticed Toushirou looking around the desk.

"Nani Hitsugaya-kun?" Yachiru asked cutely tilting her head too. Toushirou looked over and grinned.

"Just looking for some pen and paper. You look cute like that." He said, Yachiru gasped and blushed, taking some paper out of her folder, she handed it to the idol and gave him a spare pen.

"Thanks." He said, and began to think about what to write when he turned his attention to the concentrating girl as she hummed along with one of his songs. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he began scribbling down lyrics.

Yachiru looked up from her work at her idol, face full of concentration and she smiled, she enjoyed his company a lot, she didn't think things would turn out like this, she actually thought that things would be awkward and her idol would see her as another fan, but it doesn't seem like that at all, smile still on her face, she turned back to her work.

After half an hour of writing from both people, suddenly there was a sigh of frustration coming from Yachiru, this caught Toushirou's attention as he stopped his train of ideas to see what's wrong.

"Daijoubou?" He asked, putting down the pen and walking over to the bed, taking a seat next to the frustrated girl.

"I can't do this." She muttered, more to herself than Toushirou.

"Well, actually, if you divide the whole thing by x then bring up the x to get the power of minus 1, you can actually solve it from there." Toushirou said, Yachiru blinked and gasped as she realised how simple it was after being explained.

"Sugoi Hitsugaya-kun, you're a genius!" Yachiru exclaimed, moving onto the next question, Toushirou blushed at this, but shook it off as he helped the girl with more questions, and this went on through most of the night until the early hours of the morning.

It was the sound of an alarm clock going off that woke up Yachiru, she slammed the clock and rubbed her eyes with the other hand, groaning she tried to get up, but realised she couldn't, trying again she noticed that she was being held down from behind her. Turning her head slightly, she noticed her idol was behind her, and the arms that encircled her was his, and after realisation, all the blood seems to have run to her face, and it seems the blood wasn't stopping as her idol leaned in closer, his head closer to her neck as he breathed down her skin, Yachiru suddenly felt like she was going to faint when her alarm clock went off the second time, turns out she hit the snooze button instead of the off button, but lucky for her she did, as this woke up her idol, which made him release his grip, as Yachiru bounced out of the grip.

"Ohayo Yachiru-san." Toushirou said whilst yawning, Yachiru smiled and nodded, noticing how cute the male in front of her was first thing in the morning.

"I can't believe I fell asleep, I'm sorry, but your bed is really comfortable…" Toushirou managed to say before yawning again, Yachiru smiled.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, but you'll miss breakfast." She said, going to her cupboard and picking up her robes. She turned back to her idol who has already curled up and fast asleep again. She giggled, then made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her morning chores once again.

"Ohayo gozaimasu mina!" Yachiru cheered as she served breakfast.

"Yachiru-san, have you seen Shinigami?" Hinamori asked the girl, Yachiru blinked and was about to answer when her brain told her 'let him rest for a little longer, he'll come out of there himself when he's rested up.'

"Iie, I haven't seen him." Yachiru lied, bowing, as she made her way to her room to get ready for school. She looked at the sleeping idol, noticing how peaceful and innocent he looked in his sleep. Leaning forward to get a closer look, she also noticed how flawless his face was too. 'So it really isn't make up.' She thought, then laughed as she grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to change again.

Once she was dressed, she came back to the room and put down her robes, picking up her school bag, she walked over to the sleeping idol once more and smiled warmly, wiping away a stray strand of hair she sighed happily.

"Sleep well Hitsugaya-kun." She whispered before leaving her room, jus missing Toushirou's reply of "Come home soon…"

TBC 

Sandra: Well, what do you think of that? Please review and let me know if you think I should continue or not? Well, most likely I would anyway, so just review anyway! Ja ne mina! Thanks for reading!


End file.
